


Like You

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689





	Like You

.

「哥很喜歡吧？快含進去吧！嗯？」

脹紅的器官和粉嫩的小臉形成強烈的對比，人兒水汪汪的眼睛也很漂亮，唇被吻得有些腫了，被粗壯的物體磨過時有些害羞的想躲開，但被鎖在腿間動彈不得。

「還是哥想用別的地方吃？」

被哄著跨坐到腿上的時候就應該預料到的，總是被摟在懷裡親幾下就會乖乖聽從對方的要求，到最後總是感到後悔。

「旼炫....不行...不行再更進去了...」金鐘炫被鉗住腰，想要撐起身子還是被按下，嗚噎著求饒十分可憐。

「哥再試一下吧，會感覺很好的。」

黃旼炫摟過金鐘炫的脖子，吻在喘息著的紅唇，在耳邊親聲說著，一邊撫摸著金鐘炫的後頸，像是在安慰狗狗一般。

金鐘炫膝蓋磨擦的有些發紅了，但是主動在對方腿上擺動著可以換來身後酥麻的刺激和埋在胸口的男人唇舌的舔弄還是讓人欲罷不能。

黃旼炫的手在腰上摩娑著，像是帶著魔法般指引著金鐘炫扭腰的動作，該說是默契太好嗎？金鐘炫趴在他肩上想著。

「用自己喜歡的方式弄得很舒服吧？哥~」

「黃旼炫你夠了。」

聽著對方故意拉長尾音湊在耳邊說，明明叫著這樣的稱呼但明顯被欺負的更慘的是自己，金鐘炫一口咬上對方白皙的肩膀，甚至用牙齒啃咬著，黃旼炫反而笑得更開心了。

「真的是狗狗呢，真可愛！」

動的有些累了，黃旼炫隨手捏了捏他軟嫩的臀把他懸空抱了起來，金鐘炫慌張地將手腳纏得更緊，黃旼炫咬著他的耳垂氣音噴出的氣體和壓低的嗓音無一不刺激的金鐘炫戰慄。

「換我來。」

接著被突如其來猛然的動作弄得叫了出來，還聽到黃旼炫得逞的壞笑聲，賭氣的咬住自己的嘴唇，憋得眼眶又酸又紅，鼻子忍不住抽著氣，被放捯在床上的時候已經是可憐兮兮的模樣了。

槌在胸口的拳一點也不帶殺傷力，反而是像是撒嬌一般柔軟可愛。

接住粉拳再牢牢十指緊扣，壓到兩側，人兒又安靜下來了，噙著眼淚的模樣真是惹人憐愛，圓滾滾的眼睛一眨一眨，墨色的瞳孔映著自己的模樣實在令人心動不已。

吻上去的時候會自動闔起雙眼，剩下長長的睫毛微微搧動，沉醉在其中的樣子讓黃旼炫彷彿被塞滿了棉花糖，又滿足又甜蜜。

感覺到金鐘炫再次纏上來的腿和摟著脖子，可愛的吻點點的落在臉頰和脖子，叼起一小塊肌膚又舔又吸，像幼貓幼犬的啃咬，安撫的摸上毛茸茸的腦袋。黏膩的舔吻和繾綣溫柔的氣氛卻被耳邊的話語再次點燃。

「我想要旼炫再射進來。」

黃旼炫實在太困擾了，眼前的人總是能一再的把他逼瘋，只想把不知天高地厚的人兒欺負到哭著求饒，怎麼樣也不停止。

翻過身的美景也不輸正面，漂亮的背部線條一直延伸到性感的腰窩，然後是挺巧漂亮的臀，可愛的模樣也是引人上手。

他當然就是照做了，如願的灌滿濕熱又纏人的地方，雙掌揉捏著軟嫩的臀辦，金鍾炫小聲的哼著，細細柔柔的說著示弱的話語，然而當然起不了作用，被挑起的人總是有很多玩弄他的方式。

─FIN


End file.
